


Second Chance

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 看完復仇者聯盟4終局之戰以後，傷心欲絕的小樂提供給我的一個梗，哭了5天以後的我終於有點力氣寫點東西。希望圓了他們「好好跟對方告別」的這個願望。





	Second Chance

如果人生有後悔藥跟時光機的話，那該有多好？雖然人總是說沒有這些黑暗、令人痛苦的時刻，無法造就更好的未來等等之類的話，但這種正能量喊話對徹底失敗、輸得一塌糊塗的人而言，沒什麼屁用。

 

而如果嘗試爬起來，又發現那一點希望不過是絕望之際看到的海市蜃樓，已經化灰的心還有辦法承受二度打擊嗎？但對於一無所有的人而言，又有什麼關係呢？

 

距離薩諾斯彈指事件已過七年，即使二年前蟻人有幸從量子領域逃出，而他也嘗試做了那台時光機進行可笑的「時光攔劫」，但很顯然的，他們這些失敗者又再次吃了一場敗仗，幻想人能夠穿越時空、回到過去借用寶石，也許一開始就是癡人說夢的瘋狂主意。

 

雖然給了他們快一年的時間進行改良，然而宇宙就像是在嘲笑他們所做無謂的掙扎，一直自詡為天才的東尼在最後一個隊友離開大樓時才接受自己原來沒有想像中的那麼聰明吧？

 

頹然坐在機台旁邊的東尼陷入自我厭惡，他討厭什麼都做不到的自己，雖然大夥表示等他研究成功以後再聯繫就好，他雖沒說出口，但覺得非常疲憊、腦子一片空白。

 

七年前，那個孩子無助死在自己懷裡時的場景，他到現在依然會夢到，好幾次覺得自己要撐不下去了，明明不是第一次面對生離死別，他卻對自己是活下來的那個感到耿耿於懷。

 

去他的隨機一半。

 

如果能再給他一次機會，好好跟那孩子說出自己所想的，那有多好？能再聽一次那孩子用小心翼翼的語氣喊他一聲：「史塔克先生。」

 

**那該有多好？**

有時東尼不得不承認冥冥之中有股奇異的力量在安排，即使他是如此信奉科學的人，但遇過那個使用魔法的巫師還有自主意識的斗篷也是不爭的事實，這代表即使他很不想承認，但有些離奇的事情發生時，不是量子力學這四個字能那麼簡單帶過的。

 

他從未想過僅剩的皮姆粒子會成功，又或者該說是失敗？當他狼狽的摔到垃圾堆裡時，傳入耳裡的是不遠處人群吵雜、車水馬龍的聲音。

 

東尼沒想過自己會那麼懷念這些噪音，他立刻爬起觀察四周，但他的衣服發出劈啪作響的聲音，他一邊拍熄那些不安份的小火花，一邊起身檢視四周，這是幾年幾月？拜託告訴他成功了，惴惴不安的東尼沿著巷子走到外頭，映入眼簾的是恢復生機的街頭，他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，一邊詢問星期五穿越的地點是幾年幾月，然而他一向最信任的人工智能居然毫無反應，他敲了幾次，就連自己的戰甲都叫不出來，奇怪了，這些東西在穿越時會壞掉嗎？

 

就在他研究起來的時候，身後傳來一道他以為再也聽不見的嗓音，帶著滿滿的疑惑與不安：「史塔克……先生？」

 

東尼愣住了，他緩緩轉頭望著那個手上拿著一個冰淇淋的孩子，他兩對望了許久，直到他開口喊了對方的名字時，那孩子鬆開的冰淇淋直接掉在地上，而七年份的思念就這樣筆直撞入他的懷裡。

 

東尼原本以為自己遇到那孩子會有很多話想說，但真的發生時，千言萬語都卡在喉頭，只剩下熱淚在眼眶裡打轉，雙手雙腳都在顫抖著，直到一陣劇烈的疼痛襲擊了他，東尼才明白這不是個比喻，而且那也不僅僅是感動造成的。

 

東尼重新醒來時，彼得已經把他帶回自己家裡，那孩子似乎非常困惑，有很多的話想說，卻不知從何開口，一看到他清醒了便像條緊張的小狗湊上來直問他有沒有哪裡不舒服的？怎麼死而復生的？還有誰知道這件事嗎？

 

一聽到死而復生這詞，心頭一沉的東尼出聲打斷彼得滔滔不絕的提問，反問對方現在是幾年幾月，一聽到這個年份跟月份跟自己來的世界完全一樣，東尼便明白自己的實驗又出了差錯，這跟他想像的回到過去不一樣，但彼得又貨真價實的站在他面前，所以只有一種可能性：這是另外一個平行宇宙。

 

一個沒有他，但是未來跟自己所求相似的宇宙。

 

當他把這個推測跟彼得說了以後，對方的神情看上去有點複雜，但他對史塔克先生的了解，對方不需要在這種事情上騙他，也就是說原本的史塔克先生還是沒有回來。

 

「彼得，你能告訴我這個宇宙的我做了什麼嗎？」能夠穿越到另外一個宇宙，這要多小的機率才會發生？而且很顯然他們做的事情成功了，地球消失的人口回來了，這非常值得參考。

 

彼得卻紅了眼眶，搖了搖頭不想跟他說，東尼好言勸說都沒法撼動小子的心意，他嘆了口氣喃喃：「你的脾氣就跟以往一樣，不管哪個宇宙都一樣。」

 

還想開口的時候，那陣劇烈的疼痛又襲上，東尼臉色發白的倒在床上抽搐，而彼得立刻衝上去忙問他的狀況，甚至緊緊抱住他喊了好幾次：「別走、先生您別再離開我了，拜託，您要問什麼我都跟您說。」

 

二度發作完的東尼整理了現有資訊：平行宇宙的他們成功借了寶石，帶回地球一半消逝的人口，但過去的薩諾斯也透過機器跑回來，所以他們大戰了一番，最後平行宇宙的他成功搶回手套彈指，以身換取現有的和平。

 

「平行宇宙的我還蠻能幹的嘛。」東尼忍不住這樣評價，相形之下自己居然沒辦法成功穿越，就連步驟一都沒辦法完成。

 

「我們贏了，但是我卻失去了您，對不起，史塔克先生我……」

 

「別再說對不起了！」東尼難掩激動的揚高音量，他只記得那個孩子在死去時還跟自己道歉，為什麼要道歉？這一切都是他的錯，而平行宇宙的他完成了這項不可能的任務，而他又貢獻了什麼呢？

 

「孩子，你必須帶我去找皮姆博士，我得回去我自己的世界。」如果這個宇宙的他能完成那看似瘋狂的計畫，沒道理他完成不了，他必須要回去試試看，而皮姆粒子消耗殆盡，只能求助於這個宇宙的博士。

 

「拜託您留下來，先生，我求求您……」彼得在那天以後不只一次想過，如果能再給他一次機會，好好跟先生說出自己所想的，那該有多好？即使他知道史塔克先生會拒絕他，畢竟小辣椒是那麼棒的女人，兩人還育有可愛的女兒，他的單相思是絕對不可能實現的。

 

但那總比沒來得及說出口好，沒說出來的，一切都是悔恨。

 

他只能像個廢物一樣不斷喊著對方的姓氏，但當時傷重到隻字片語都吐不出來的史塔克先生根本沒辦法呼應他，即使他最後鼓起勇氣喊了男人的名字，依然沒絲毫幫助。

 

「彼得，我懂你在想什麼。我得承認這個宇宙完全就是我想要的那樣子，甚至這個宇宙的我還死了，取代我自己完全不是問題。」東尼沒有拉開在他懷裡哭慘的彼得，他知道失去彼此的他們都瘋狂的想見到對方、甚至想跟對方長相廝守，但事情總不會那樣盡如人意，有這個機會能跟彼得好好說上幾句話，東尼已經很感謝了，謝謝那個他從未信過的上帝，如果真的有的話。

 

「但我不能這麼做，姑且不論我的身體構成原子在提醒著我不屬於這個世界；一方面是我還虧欠我的宇宙一份交待，不論結果是怎麼樣，我都希望能救回你，孩子。」那個為了自己一句話就奮不顧身跳上飛船的傻孩子；那個眼底飽含仰慕甚至很有可能偷偷計畫畢業時跟自己告白的孩子；東尼希望不論在哪個宇宙，彼得帕克都能好好活下去。

 

「但是我不希望失去您，先生。這個宇宙的您已經做過一次了，您為什麼不、為什麼不能……」說到後面，彼得已泣不成聲，他很想說出些自私的話，但是那些都跟超級英雄的犧牲奉獻理念不符，他當然明白為什麼史塔克先生要做這些事，即使已經從平行宇宙的未來預知到自己即將面臨死亡，卻還依然要這麼做，甚至更篤定了那樣的念頭，只因為他還活著。

 

「彼得，如果有機會我把地球一半人口救回來，而這個頻道依然保持暢通的話，到時再約去吃起司漢堡吧。」東尼想要讓這孩子保持樂觀，所以撒了一個大謊，然而他未盡的話語被淹沒在突如其來的吻裡，那樣莽撞、那樣不顧一切。

 

淚流滿面的彼得脹紅一張臉，他曾經演練過的那些老早在幾年前就跟著史塔克先生的喪禮付諸流水，明明知道眼前的這位史塔克先生並非是他熟知的男人，但那又何妨？這是老天賜給他的第二次機會，而他希望能好好的把自己的心意傳達出去。

 

別再留下更多遺憾了。

 

「我愛您，史塔克先生……」吻完之後，衝動的孩子垂下眼簾戰戰兢兢這麼說道，彷彿害怕被責罵。

 

「我知道，我也愛你，帕克先生，比你想像得多更多。」東尼開口才知道自己也哽咽了，他從未想過能有機會好好的把這份愛意完整的傳達出口，即使不是自己原本世界的小子，但他兩彷彿都透過彼此，好好的跟亡者進行最後一次的告別。

 

當第二次機會像天上掉下來的禮物降臨時，把想說的話好好再說一次，然後祈禱彼此能好好活下去，所求都必將實現。 

知道還有個宇宙，心愛的人有好好活著，沒比這更令人寬慰的事了。 

當分開之際到來時，擦乾眼淚，別視為這是永恆的別離。 

在靈魂的深處，他們都知道彼此必將再次見面，不論是在這，或是在可預期的將來。 

我愛你、愛你超過三千次，不論在哪個宇宙、哪個時空，盡是如此。  

 

完 

 

後記： 

看完復仇者聯盟4終局之戰以後，我每天的工作只剩下咒罵羅素兄弟跟編劇，套句血源詛咒DLC的台詞：Curse the fiends, their children, too. And their children, forever true.

詛咒那些魔鬼，詛咒他們的後代；詛咒他們的子孫，乃至永世。

 

羅素兄弟除了拆人CP外就沒別的事情好幹了，看看雷神3明明湊好的皇婚，到了復3瞬間冥婚；返校日湊得好好的蟲鐵，到了復4連最後的farewell都說不出來，我的蟲鐵嗚嗚嗚嗚。

羅素兄弟不導漫威系列電影，我放鞭炮慶祝！！！

 

舞飛音


End file.
